Open Arms
by Paccione Innocenza
Summary: Cody regrats letting the love of his life slip away.How will he prove his love look inside and see.


**A/N: I do not own Cody Rhodes [although i wish i did]. Nor do i own Journey's Open Arms. But i do in fact own one property in this story and that would be my oc Jemina. Moreover i came up with this story one day while listening to Open Arms of course and thought it'd make a wonderful song fic. Mind you this is my very first fic so you guys give me truthful reviews, the harder you guy critic my work the better i do the next time around. Thank you all for your time and enjoy. **

**Cody missed her so, Her favorite song bled from the speakers of Cody's stereo like the blood from an open wound. **

Lying beside you here in the dark

feeling your heart beat with mine

softly you whisper your so sincere

how could our love be so blind

**Thinking back Cody had never love anyone more than he'd love Jemina. She was his match made in heaven but only the thing was back then Cody was to caught up to see it that way. He felt so stupid for letting things get as far as they did. **

We sailed together we drifted apart

and here you are by my side

"**I can't do this anymore Cody", Jemina said as she looked at Cody with glossy eyes and a genuinely hurt expression on her darling face. Cody glared at her and bellowed "then go Jemina, why are you still here go." Jemina didn't understand what had gotten into Cody "whats happened to you Cody?" Those were the last words she uttered with tears emerging from her emerald eyes. "Go, Jemina what are you waiting for," Cody spat the words with such resentment it shook Jemina to her core. Jemina had no options except the one that would kill her soul in the most brutal of ways. Jemina turned and made her way to the door. Just before exiting the door she barely turned her head and weeped with a broken heart," i love you Cody i have no idea why you'd ever hurt me this way but you chose this. So spare me the pain of coming back." Tears rolled from Cody's childish baby blues as he relieved that memory for the second time that day. Finally Cody decided he'd shed his last tear over something he'd brought apon himself and grabbed at his coffee table for his keys.**

Sonow i come to youwith

openarmsnothingtohidebelieve

whatisaysohereiamwith

openarmshopingyou**'**llsee

whatyourlovemeanstome

openarms

**Cody found himself knocking at Jemina's friend Camille's door. He'd heard that was where Jemina was staying. While knocking at the door all Cody could think about was the last words his sweetheart uttered to him. Thinking back on those words made Cody want to flee for his car but he stood his ground. Finally the door opened and it was Jemina. "Cody what are doing here," Jemina questioned Cody with resentful eyes. Looking into Jemina's eye made Cody regrate going to her door step but most of all the day he let her slip away.**

Living without you

living alone this

empty house seems

so cold wanting to

hold you wanting

you near how much

i've wanted you home

**Cody was as straight forward as he could be and said,"i'm sorry i'm doing this to you but i need you Gee i need you home." Jemina looked at Cody like he'd lost his mind shock her head in misunderstanding and let out a chuckle "Wh- what i,i asked you not to put me through this no i told you. No how dare you how could you have the nerve, explain!" Jemina was clearly over being sad about their misconstruing break up but now she was angry. Cody inched closer and tried to touch his first love but she didn't allow it. Cody was hurting and trying to keep his emotions inside himself but holding his true feeling was what got him in the situation. Cody was damned if he was going to lose his girl again,"i can't do this without you okay i-i can't live without you by my side. Gee god i love you i always have i was an idiot before p-please i'm begging you Gee god i can't i just can't. My heart can't take it this world is so big and incomplete with out your love Gee. I'm sorry so so so sorry." Cody cried out as he fell to his knees and begged. Jemina could see the sincerity of Cody's apology and knew he was crying true tears of sorrow. She joined her man on the ground tears falling from her emerald eyes. "Its okay Cody its alright," Jemina said with a broken voice."No its not okay Gee i know i don't deserve you but i need you and i love you," Cody cried. Jemina's voice was so hoarse Cody could hardly hear her but he made the word out because they were the words he'd been longing to hear for so many months." Oh i love you Cody i'll come home i'll come home."**

And now that

you've come back

turned night into

day i need

you to stay

"**I love you so much i don't deserve a second chance but i promise you i'll make all this right."**

So now i come

to you with open

arms nothing to

hide believe what

what i say so here

with open arms

hoping you'll see

what your love means

to me open arms

"**You've come to me with open arms and i've welcomed you into my open arms," Jemina breath into Cody's pitch black hair."**

**THE END**

**A/N: Hope you guys loved it let me know review review lots of those will do me good.**


End file.
